


[podfic] A Crueler Kindness

by erica_schall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Rey is not suited for interrogation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crueler Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718241) by [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor). 



> So, this podfic has been a long time coming. I seem to have repressed the fact that I feel stuff a lot more intensely when I perform it compared to just reading it on paper. As a result I just had to let it settle for a bit after I recorded it and before I could start editing.  
> Also, this is only chapter 1 (of 2) but it stands very well on it's own. I don't have any definite plans to record the second part right now but we'll see.

  
  
cover art created by the amazing [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download at Mediafire: [mp3 (18 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yryvb7jca9ombas/A_Crueler_Kindness.mp3) or [m4b (15 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nupxikdn8794v8t/A_Crueler_Kindness.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/f4k4919nmghlmjnu71ce9e1ckxv5kx03)


End file.
